The Laws of Time and Space(The Rules of Mako Champions)
This article is written from an OOC(Out of Character) standpoint. It is strongly recommended that every member of MC read this article. All content below is subject to change, however the leader of the Mako Champions is expected to notify the group to the best of his/her ability whenever an edit is made. General Rules # The Mob Rules. Popular opinion is everything, and the vote of the people can and should be used to settle most things. #Sexual content is a touchy subject. The implication of sexual acts is fine, but none of us want or need to actually see/read it. If you can't help yourself, please take it to a private chat. Violators will be kicked without warning. #Blood, gore, and violence are considered practically necessary in a story like this, but don't go overboard. #"Strong" or "vulgar" language is considered to be the right of any and all characters and members within the Mako Champions group and canon, irregardless of the offence it may or may not cause to some members or onlookers. #At no point is any member of the Mako Champions group allowed to bring a direct import from popular culture into the Mako Champions canon, unless sufficient changes are made and the import is approved by the leader and/or the vast majority of the Mako Champions group. ##The exact definition of "sufficient" has been intentionally left undefined, as it is up to the leader and/or the vast majority of the Mako Champions to decide whether the changes can be considered thus on a case-by-case basis; the simple reasoning behind this being what may be considered "sufficient" for one instance may not for another. #Imports of any kind from Pokemon, Digimon, or any other similar subject matter are automatically and permanently removed from Mako Champions, regardless of the changes made. Likewise, new content exclusively designed for the Mako Champions canon which behaves similarly to Pokemon, Digimon, or other similar subjects are treated with the same automatic and permanent removal of the subject from the canon. In past experience, it doesn't end well. ##Content behaving similar to Pokemon/Digimon/etc is definable as anything involving the capture of animals(etc) for the use of battle, companionship, trade, etc., however this is not an exclusive or all-inclusive definition. A character who has a familiar may or may not be in violation of this rule depending on the context, however the leader(and of course the "mob") of the Mako Champions group reserves the right to mark any character, concept(etc) as "Pokemon-like". #"Mobile Suits", "Exo-Suits", or any other type of vehicular or exoskeletal robotic and/or weapon apparatus are automatically considered overpowered and are not allowed to exist in any form, except in very rare exceptions, such as a character who is designed solely around his exo-suit and is cripplingly debilitated without it. #As soon as any action, item, or character comes into existence in the Mako Champions universe, it is considered the sole intellectual property of its author/creator(s) unless stated otherwise. #Any action, item, or character deemed "Overpowered" by a majority of the members of Mako Champions is deemed noncanon and should be ignored under all circumstances until such a time as the owner of the aforementioned subject revises it to better fit the power scale of Mako Champions. #Even if an action, item, or character is currently deemed "Overpowered", no member of Mako Champions regardless of rank, stature, or seniority has the right or ability to forcefully change anything that does not belong solely to them. This includes the leader of the group. #Any action, item, or character is automatically considered a permanent and irreversible part of the canon the moment it enters existence into the Mako Champions universe, unless it is deemed "Overpowered", or stated otherwise. #Each member of the Mako Champions group has the explicit right to bring as many items, actions, and characters into the canon as they choose, however it is their job to remember and record them all, as well as make them memorable to some degree. #Possibly the greatest mystery in Mako Champions is the "Crisis Event". You are asked to please keep it that way. You are allowed to make speculations and guesses made from the world around you, however you are asked to refrain from outright and/or definitively defining and canonizing the exact events. #The world of Mako Champions is ever-changing, and ever-growing. However, you are asked, for the sake of a more stable and less confusing setting, to carefully document every location you create, using the wiki. In addition, you are asked(though not required) to gather the opinions of at least two other members of the Mako Champions group before you do so. You have the right to withhold as much information about a location as you desire, if it will further the plot of a story. #The leader of the Mako Champions group is considered the final judge of an action, item, or character. If (s)he deems that the subject's status(e.g. whether or not it should be considered "Overpowered") should be reconsidered, (s)he may present his/her appeal to the group. From there, the group will be asked to revote. This second judging must be followed out to the extent of the law afterwards, and the leader may not ask for reconsideration again. ##However, if any user thinks that any rule needs revising, or a rule needs to be implemented, (s)he has a civic duty to suggest this to the leader of the Mako Champions group. #All members of the Mako Champions group are assumed to have read through all rules thoroughly. Ignorance of the law is no excuse for anything. #The leader of the Mako Champions group has the exclusive right to edit, remove, and add any rules as (s)he sees fit. No other member should make any edits to the rules(Excludes grammar and spelling fixes, because even Chrono fails sometimes). #In the event of the absence of the group's leader, if a subject which requires his/her attention or judgement arises, one or more of the group's administrators may delegate in his/her place, though are not technically required to do so. Obviously, when all else fails, The Mob Rules. #Because Infinity Gates are so ludicrously powerful, if you wish for your character to utilise the Infinity Gate Technique, their inner-world MUST be approved by the leader of the Mako Champions. #No member of the Mako Champions group should for any reason be in direct control of/convey the will of a god existing within the universe. Likewise, no god should ever be able to make a blatant appearance on the mortal plane, nor make their presence/existence definitively and undeniably known at all. ##There is, however, a difference between a character who is called a god and a character who is a god. For example--Big Ben is considered a god among his people but he himself does not actually possess divine power. ##This is also not to say that no character should be able to worship god, become a priest in service to a god, etc. However, if this character utilises their "link" with their patron deity to cast magic(such as bringing "divine wrath" down upon their enemies), such magic should be indistinguishable in power, effect, etc from other similar spells utilised by characters of similar strength. #The "main" language in the Mako Champions world is, for simplicity, convenience, and consistency, English. This means that your character should be fluent in English, and it should probably be their primary language. However, this does not mean that characters cannot speak/write/read other languages, as well. Because of this, it's not totally unthinkable for your character to have grown up speaking a different language(however unlikely), but please keep in mind that language barriers are generally considered annoying and inhibitive of the experience, and are the reason there is a "standard" language in the first place. #For the sake of simplicity, convenience, and consistency, most Gaidens(As well as the main RP) will use the Gregorian calendar to show dates, and a 12 or 24 hour "standard" clock to show time. If for any reason you need to use a different calendar or timescale, please provide a translation in OOC chat. #Prospective members are encouraged(though not technically required) to sit in on at least 2 or 3 RP sessions(be it a Gaiden or the main RP) before actually creating any characters and joining in. Side Story Rules #Side-stories may take place with 1 or more members of the Mako Champions universe under the condition that at least 1 of the participants of the side-story is a member of the main Mako Champions group. These side-stories will always be considered canonical unless otherwise stated by the creators, writers, or owners of the Side Story, or unless deemed so by the Mako Champions' leader and/or a majority vote. #Side-stories are considered completely autonomous from the main Mako Champions group, and have the ability to instate new rules or disregard main rules. However, disregarding any of the main rules will result in the side-story permanently becoming considered uncanonical, unless permission to omit the rule is permitted by the leader of the main Mako Champions group. #Within a side-story, the founding member(s) are considered equivalent to the leader of the main Mako Champions roleplay, unless otherwise stated by the founding members. #A side-story may take place on any medium; be it tabletop, LARP, chatroom, forum, etcetera. #All side-stories must be greenlit by the leader of the Mako Champions group if the founding member(s) of the aforementioned side-story wish for it to be considered canonical. Leadership Rules #The leader of the Mako Champions group is considered a figurehead in most regards, and has very little power that the other members do not share, apart from those listed above and restated below. #The leader of the Mako Champions group is considered the final judge of an action, item, or character. If (s)he deems that the subject's status(e.g. whether or not it should be considered "Overpowered") should be reconsidered, (s)he may present his/her appeal to the group. From there, the group will be asked to revote. This second judging must be followed out to the extent of the law afterwards, and the leader may not ask for reconsideration again. #All side-stories must be greenlit by the leader of the Mako Champions group if the founding member(s) of the aforementioned side-story wish for it to be considered canonical. #The leader of the Mako Champions group has the exclusive right to edit, remove, and add any rules as (s)he sees fit. No other member, regardless of rank, stature, or seniority, should make any edits to the rules(Apart from grammar and spelling fixes, because even Chrono fails sometimes). ##However, if any user thinks that any rule needs revising, or a rule needs to be implemented, (s)he has a civic duty to suggest this to the leader of the Mako Champions group. #In the event of the absence of the group's leader, if a subject which requires his/her attention or judgement arises, one or more of the group's administrators may delegate in his/her place, though are not technically required to do so. Obviously, when all else fails, The Mob Rules. #Because Infinity Gates are so ludicrously powerful, if you wish for your character to utilise the Infinity Gate Technique, their inner-world MUST be approved by the leader of the Mako Champions. Advertisement Rules Due to recent events, it has become necessary to create a new set of rules specifically regarding advertising in the chatroom or forum. #Advertising can be defined as the act of begging, inviting, or even informing any or all members of the Mako Champions group to an external roleplay, game, or group, or even an internal side story. Likewise, begging to continue the main roleplay, while not technically considered advertisement, will be treated with the same regulations, restrictions and rules. #Advertising by itself is not a crime, however the action, when repeated incessantly, becomes a serious punishable offence. ##Repeated offenders may be kicked, suspended, or in extreme cases, stripped of their rank(If they were admins) and even banned. #No means no. If you don't receive the answer you desired, don't press any further. #Choose your timing wisely; advertising in the middle of a really crucial plotpoint is most likely just going to piss everyone off. If you can, try to advertise while the main RP isn't going, or while there's a lull in the action.